Adult Swim
Adult Swim was released in September 2001. It shares space with Cartoon Network. Cartoon Network used to end at 11pm, then 10pm, then 9pm, which sucks! Adult Swim used to end at 5am now it's 6am. It shows cartoons like King of the Hill, American Dad, Family Guy, Robot Chicken, Superjail, China IL, Off the Air, Squidbillies, Home Movies and Venture Bros. So Adult Swim is 9pm to 6am. Shows So here are some shows for Adult Swim. King of the Hill King of the Hill is an American animated comdey series created by Mike Judges and Greg Danielsthat ran from 1997 to 2010 on Fox network. It centers on the Hills, a middle-class Methodist family in the fictional small suburban smalltown in Arlen, Texas. It is shown on Adult Swim weekdays at 9p/8c. American Dad American Dad is an American animated sitcom created by Seth McFarlane, Mike Barkler, and Matt Weitzman for the Fox Brodcasting company. The series centers on the Smith's, a dysfunctional family consisting of parents Stan and Francine and their children, Steve and Hayley. It is shown at 10p/9c. Family Guy Family Guy is an animated sitcom created by Seth McFarlane for the Fox Brodcasting company. The series centers on the Griffins, a dysfunctional family consisting of parents Peter and Louis; Meg, Chris, and Stewie, and their dog Brain. It is shown weekdays 11p/10c. Robot Chicken Robot Chicken is a 15 minute show and produced by Seth Green and Matthew Senreich. In addition, Green provides many voices of this show. The shows reception is positive, and won an Anny Award, and four Emmy Awards. It is shown weekdays at midnight. Superjail Superjail is an American animated televison series by a one studio for the 1st season, and another for the second. The Pilot eipsode aired on May 13, 2007. The series follows the events in a unusual prison, and has extreme graphic violence, which gave the series TV-MA-V. A 3rd season aired on September 30, 2012. It is on Adult Swim at 4:45a/3:45c. China IL China IL meaning China, Illinios, is an anamated television series for the cable network Adult Swim. The series is created by Brad Neely. Characters include Frank, Steve, and Mark. China IL has been renewed for a second season with a possibility for a new half hour runtime. Off the Air Off the Air is a television series on Adult Swim. Off the Air premired in the United States, unannounced on Januray 1, 2011, and features a 15-minute run time. The show is created by David Hughes, and produced by Hughes' company, Million Monkeys Inc. Squidbillies Squidbillies is an animated television series about the Cuylers, an impoverished family of anthropomorphic hillbilly mud squids living in the Appalachain region of Georgia's Mountains. The show is produced by Williams Streets Studios for the Adult Swim programming block for Cartoon Network and primered on October 16, 2005. It is written by Dave Wills, co-creator of Aqua Teen Hunger Force, and Jim Fortier, previously of The Brak Show ''both of whom worked on the Adult Swim series ''Space Ghost To Coast. ''The anamation is done by Rachel ''Axis, with the backround design by Ben Pisk. Click the link below to see the real name for American Dad. fjdliajpwvjuropsufsapjdv'nfsdp'